Love you forever and ever
by jessicarutiaga02
Summary: Loren and Eddie meet when their13 they become really close until Loren has to leave I own none of the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie P.O.V**

I was 13 years old and it was the start of 8th grade and I knew everyone at school. I guess not everyone because there this one girl I've never seen before but, I just thought it was just another girl. So I stared talking to her to get to know here better she turn out to be really smart, funny , cute, amazing, weird, different, honest , loyal , faithful , and just different from every other girl. I always felt comfortable around her where I could be myself with. the real me not what I was with my friends. Months passed by and me and her got closer than you could know she was my best friend and I was hers and I was there for as she was with me. we always met at parties and held hands and hung out with our friends. I had feelings for her but I didn't know how to tell her and I'm scared she wouldn't feel the same

**Loren P.O.V **

I was 13 years old and it was the start of 8th grade and I didn't knew anyone I was new here me and my family move here from Michigan I was scared until a boy came up to me and stared talking to me we got to get to know him better he turn out to be really smart,funny,cute,amazing,weird,different,honest,lo yal,faithful,and just different from other boys. I felt comfortable around him I could be myself the real me not what I was with my family. Months passed by and me and him got closer than you could know he was my best friend and I was his and I was there for as he was with me. we always met at parties and held hands and hung out with our friends. I had feelings for him but I didn't know how to tell him and I'm scared that he doesn't feel the same

* * *

**Well this the start of my new story tell me what you think if I should continue it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Loren P.O.V **

**four years has passed me and Eddie are still best friends he actually got sign by Jake Madsen we barely see each other but I'm happy for him I just wish we could hang out like before he got sign I miss him I still have Mel but ever since she got a boyfriend I nearly see her too like today I had no one else so I decided to go to my and Eddie's spot that me found when we were 14 when I got there I went up and sat beside the tree it was quiet until my phone beep it was just news I was about to ignore it when I saw it was about Eddie I saw a picture of him and some girl I read the article and I couldn't believe it Eddie already had a girlfriend I just couldn't believe it I turn off my phone and just stared at the view I felt tears rolling down my cheeks I didn't even know why I'm crying I knew he didn't feel the same I grabbed the stick that was next to me I wrote: I hate you Eddie Duran then I heard someone say my name I turn around and there he was in front of me I got up and left without saying anything **

**Eddie P.O.V**

**I was in Jake's office when Chloë a famous model comes in and starts talking to me I didn't feel comfortable then she invites me to go for a coffee she didn't even let me give her an answer she just grabs my arm and pulls me so we went and got coffee we talk then I left then I hear my phone I check to see what it was I was hoping it would be Loren but it was only an alert it was about me and Chloë paparazzi took a picture of us I hope Loren doesn't see it I tried calling her but her phone is off I call her mom Nora she tells me she hasn't seen her since she left to work I called Mel but she's not with her then he knew where she could be at he got in his car and went to their spot when I got there I saw her car I got off my car and walk up I see her sitting beside the tree I called her name she looked back me but the weird thing is that she got up and left it got me worried then I get closer to where she was sitting then I see what she wrote I wonder why she wrote that**

* * *

_**I'm sorry I wrote the chapter short hope you like it **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie P.O.V**

**I wonder whats wrong with Loren and why does she hate me she looked like she was crying I really need to know whats wrong I went down to my car I tried calling her but her phone was still off I turn on the engine and go to her house when I get there I only see her car parked I get off my car I go up to the door I knock but no one answers I knock again and still no respond I keep knocking until she finally opens the door and I see her eyes red and puffy she's been crying did I do something **

**Eddie: Loren what's wrong **

**Loren: nothings wrong **

**Eddie: if there's nothing wrong why were you crying then **

**Loren: I was watching a sad movie **

**Eddie: why are you lying why won't you tell me what's wrong **

**Loren: there's nothing wrong okay so you can leave**

**Eddie: I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong **

**Loren: like I said there's nothing wrong okay so go hang out with your model girlfriend **

**Eddie: girlfriend I don't have a girlfriend **

**Loren: so who was that girl you were having a coffee with then huh? **

**Eddie: you mean Chloe**

**Loren: Chloe that's her name well I hope you guys the best so bye **

**she was about to close the door when I stopped it **

**Eddie: wait you think Chloe is my girlfriend because if you do she's not **

**Loren: are you sure about that**

**Eddie: yeah I'm sure why are you jealous **

**Loren: why would I be jealous **

**Eddie: oh I don't know maybe because you have feelings for me **

**Loren: what me have feelings for you yeah right **

**Eddie: okay what ever you say well I guess I be going **

**Loren: okay bye **

**she tried to close the door again but I stopped it again**

**Eddie: but first I need to do something **

**Loren: and what is that call Chloe you can do that when you get home**

**Eddie: no this **

**I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me then I crashed my lips unto hers she tried to pull away but she gave in I felt the sparks the fireworks I just hope she felt it too I pulled away and waited for her to say something **

**Loren P.O.V**

**I was sitting on the couch still crying I still couldn't believe Eddie already has a girlfriend my thoughts got interrupted by someone knocking I knew it was Eddie I didn't want to open the door but he continue so I decided to open the door I think he notice I been crying he starts to ask me **

**Eddie: Loren what's wrong **

**Loren: nothings wrong **

**Eddie: if there's nothing wrong why were you crying then **

**Loren: I was watching a sad movie **

**Eddie: why are you lying why won't you tell me what's wrong **

**Loren: there's nothing wrong okay so you can leave**

**Eddie: I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong **

**Loren: like I said there's nothing wrong okay so go hang out with your model girlfriend **

**Eddie: girlfriend I don't have a girlfriend **

**Loren: so who was that girl you were having a coffee with then huh? **

**Eddie: you mean Chloe**

**Loren: Chloe that's her name well I hope you guys the best so bye **

**she was about to close the door when I stopped it **

**Eddie: wait you think Chloe is my girlfriend because if you do she's not **

**Loren: are you sure about that**

**Eddie: yeah I'm sure why are you jealous **

**Loren: why would I be jealous **

**of course I'm jealous idiot **

**Eddie: oh I don't know maybe because you have feelings for me **

**Loren: what me have feelings for you yeah right**

**of course I have feeling for you idiot **

**Eddie: okay what ever you say well I guess I be going **

**Loren: okay bye **

**I'm glad I was about to close the door when he stops it **

**Eddie: but first I need to do something **

**Loren: and what is that call Chloe you can do that when you get home**

**Eddie: no this **

**I wonder whats his going to do he grabs me by the arm and pulls me closer to him and next time I knew his lips where against mine I felt the spark the fireworks then he pulls away I still shock I get any words to come out so I just look up to his eyes and kiss him again **

**Eddie P.O.V **

**I'm here waiting for her to say something but nothing then she looks up right to my eyes and she kisses me I'm guessing she feels the same way then she pulls away I wanted to continue **

**Eddie: so now I need to ask you something **

**Loren: and what is that **

**Eddie: If you would like to be my girlfriend **

**Loren P.O.V **

**did he really just ask me to be his girlfriend I'm speech less I never thought he was ever going to ask me come on Loren say something his waiting **

**Eddie: so Loren will you **

**Loren: yes Eddie I would like to be your girlfriend **


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie was so happy she said yes I give her another kiss until they heard someone they apart and saw her dad standing there **

**Eddie: good afternoon **

**Trent: good afternoon and please call me Trent **

**Loren: hey dad what are you doing here early from work **

**Trent: they let me come home early **

**Loren: oh okay **

**Trent: so whats going on with you two**

**Eddie: um well I ask Loren to be my girlfriend is that okay**

**Trent: finally **

**Loren: wait what **

**Trent: me and your brother and mom knew that some day he was going to ask **

**Loren: really **

**Eddie stared to laugh Loren hit him in the arm**

**Eddie: ouch **

**Trent: well I guess I will leave you guys **

**Loren: okay dad**

**Eddie: see you Mr. I mean Trent **

**Trent: okay oh and Eddie don't hurt my princess **

**Eddie: I won't **

**Trent just nodded and went inside **

**Eddie: so**

**Loren: so **

**he gave her another kiss until someone else interrupted them again now it was Loren's brother Noah he was only a year older than Loren they were really close **

**Noah: hey there Lo **

**Loren: hey Noah **

**Noah: hey Eddie **

**Eddie: hey Noah **

**Noah: so whats up **

**Loren: nothing **

**Noah: are you sure because to me it look like Eddie was sucking your face **

**Loren: well he wasn't **

**Noah: okay well I'm going in **

**Loren: okay **

**Noah was about to go in when he turn around**

**Noah: oh and Eddie if you hurt my little sis I'm going hurt you **

**Eddie: don't worry I wont **

**Noah: okay good **

**they were finally left alone until Eddie's phone stared to ring and he go Loren went inside with her dad and brother both staring at she went to her room wrote down some lyrics then she took a shower she went out and she ate dinner and they were talking most about her and Eddie when they finish she help her mom clean the table when she was going to her room she heard a knock Noah beat her to the door when he saw that it was Mel he let her in and they went to Loren's room and they talk about different and randoms things she stayed over when they were getting ready to go to sleep Noah came in **

**Noah: Loren there someone looking for you at the door**

**Loren: who is it **

**Noah: go see yourself **

**she went and saw Eddie with a bouquet of flowers with her mom and dad waiting with him Mel and Noah where following behind she gave Eddie a hug then gave the flowers to her mom for she could but them in a vase Mel went with my mom now it was only her Eddie and her dad and Noah **

**Noah: well I'm going to sleep see ya in the morning **

**Trent: I'm going to bed too and please make this visit fast its getting late**

**they both left then her mom left then Mel now it was only her and Eddie they talked for awhile then he left Loren went back to her room and saw Mel was asleep she just lie down next to her she tried going to sleep but she couldn't she kept turning and tossing it was a surprise Mel didn't wake up Loren got up and went to the kitchen when she got there she saw Noah **

**Loren: hey couldn't sleep **

**Noah: yeah what about you**

**Loren: same **

**Noah: were's Mel **

**Loren: she's asleep **

**Noah: ah so what time did Eddie leave **

**Loren: around ten thirty **

**Noah: oh okay **

**Loren: are you okay you look like there's something bothering you **

**Noah: nah its nothing **

**Loren: come on Noah I know that there's something so now spill**

**Noah: I'm just scared that Eddie will break your heart and I don't want to see you all sad **

**Loren: Noah you don't have to worry I know Eddie will never do that **

**Noah: okay but if he does hurt you your going to tell me right **

**Loren: of course I am **

**Noah: okay good now come here **

**he gave Loren a hug then they went back to bed and they both fell asleep **


	5. Chapter 5

the next morning Loren woke up but didn't see Mel she got up went to the kitchen and saw Noah sitting eating a bowl of cereal

Loren: hey Noah have you seen Mel

Noah: she left early I think her mom called her or something

Loren: okay so where's mom and dad

Noah: they left early too

Loren: so its only me and you

Noah: yup you want some cereal

Loren: yes

Noah gave Loren a bowl and a spoon then but some cereal then milk

Loren: thank you

Noah: your welcome so do have anything plan today

Loren: nope do you

Noah: nope

Loren then got a message from Eddie telling her if she could hang out with him

Loren: is it okay if I could hang out with Eddie

Noah: yeah he is your boyfriend

Loren: are you sure I could stay here and we could do something

Noah: its fine Loren I will be okay

Loren: okay well I'm going to go change

Noah: okay

Loren finish her cereal then went to her room she took a shower then she found something to wear then blow dried her hair then she straighten it she took awhile Eddie got too Loren's house he went and knock and Noah open the door

Eddie: hey Noah

Noah: hey Eddie come in

Eddie: thanks

he went in and sat down

Noah: Lo Eddie here

Loren: I'm going

Noah: so where are you guys going

Eddie: well first I have to drop off something at the studio then we are going to the mall and walk around then get some lunch

Noah: ah okay

Loren came out and Eddie stand up she gave him a hug

Eddie: ready

Loren: yeah

Eddie: okay lets go

they were about to go out

Noah: Loren are you forgetting something

Loren: I don't think so

Noah: are you sure

Loren then knew what he was talking about she went and gave him a hug then her and Eddie left

Loren: so what are we doing

Eddie: well first we are going to drop off something at the studio then we can do what ever you want

Loren: okay that's sounds good

they got to the studio and Eddie left what he needed to drop off then Loren decided to go to the mall even do she new their where going to be girls try to flirt with Eddie they went to a couple of stores and Eddie was already filling tired

Eddie: Lo can we rest a little

Loren: yeah of course

they sat down then someone who Eddie hates so much came to where they where

Person: hey Loren would you like to go see a movie with me

Loren: um no thanks

Person: why not

Eddie: cause she's with me so back off Cameron

Cam: oh Eddie I didn't you see there

Eddie: sure you didn't

Cam: so Lo what do you say

Loren: no thanks

Cam: come on Eddie wouldn't mind

Loren: once again no thanks

Cam: come on

Eddie: she said no so can please leave now

Cam: no ones talking you rock star so be quiet so Lo

Loren: like I said before no come Eddie let's go

Loren and Eddie got up they they started walking when Cam grabbed Loren's arm and pulled her back Eddie turn around and got closer to him

Eddie: let go of my girlfriend before I do

Cam: you do what rock star

Eddie: you ask for it

he punch Cam and he let go of Loren Eddie got Loren they began to walk when felt someone tap he shoulder he turn and Cam punched him they began to fight Loren tried to seperate them

* * *

Noah was bored at the house so he decide to go to the mall he knew that Loren and Eddie were going to be there he grabbed his keys and left he got to the he went inside he went to the second floor when he was going he heard screaming he wonder what was happening he to the to and saw a lot of people walking the way with the screaming was happening so he decide to go when he got closer he saw Loren trying to seperate Eddie from Cam he passed the crowd and he seperatre them himself

Noah: what's going on here

Eddie: this jerk here wouldn't leave Loren alone

Noah: so you thought fighting was going to solve it

Cam: his the one who stared it

Noah: what ever Cam just leave

Cam was about leave but first he gave Loren a kiss she pushed him away Eddie was about to get him again but Noah stop him

Noah: Eddie dont let him get under your skin his just jealous

Eddie just nodded

Noah: Lo are you okay

Loren: yeah u just want to go home

Noah: okay come on

Loren: sorry Eddie maybe could hangout some other time

Eddie: yeah sure it's okay

Loren gave him a Kiss and a hug then her and Noah left home


End file.
